wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do środka Ziemi/36
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Tu kończą się moje notatki, szczęśliwie uratowane z rozbicia. Wracam do nowego toku opowiadania. Nie umiem powiedzieć co się stało wtedy, gdy tratwa nasza uderzyła o skały nadbrzeżne. Pamiętam tylko, że wpadłem do wody i że jeśli żyję dotąd, jeśli ciało moje nie rozdarło się gdzie o ostrą skałę, to zawdzięczam jedynie silnemu ramieniu naszego przewodnika. Odważny Islandczyk wyniósł mnie na gorący piasek, znajdujący się w pewnej od morza odległości, gdzie również i stryj mój leżał rozciągnięty. Ocaliwszy nam życie, wrócił jeszcze na brzeg morza, chcąc uratować z rozbicia wszystko co było można. Nie mogłem mówić, tak byłem wzruszony i utrudzony; potrzebowałem długiego wypoczynku, aby przyjść do siebie. Ulewa prawdziwie potopowa nie ustawała ani na chwilę, lecz wzmaganie się jej stopniowe, zapowiadało koniec burzy. W rozpadlinach skał znaleźliśmy chwilowe schronienie przed nawałnicą. Hans przygotował nam posiłek, lecz ja nic do ust wziąść nie byłem w stanie; wyczerpnięci z sił, spragnieni spoczynku, wszyscyśmy też niebawem zasnęli głęboko. Nazajutrz pogoda była pyszna; niebo i morze uspokoiły się jakby za wspólnem porozumieniem. Nigdzie już ani śladu burzy. Profesor przybiegł powitać mnie; był on w usposobieniu wesołem, które doprawdy dziwnem mi się wydało. – No i cóż mój chłopcze – wołał z daleka – czy dobrze spałeś? Mógłby kto pomyśleć, że jesteśmy u siebie w domku na König-strasse; żem ja zeszedł z mojego pokoiku na śniadanie i że tego samego dnia miał być mój ślub z ukochaną Graüben. Niestety! krótko przedtem, zanim burza zapędziła naszą tratwę na wschód, przepływaliśmy rzeczywiście pod Niemcami, pod mojem ukochanem miastem Hamburgiem, pod tą ulicą, na której przebywa najdroższa mi istota. Wtedy dzieliło nas tylko czterdzieści mil! Ale czterdzieści mil pionowych muru granitowego! Wszystkie te smutne uwagi przeszły mi szybko przez myśl, zanim odpowiedziałem na pytanie mego stryja. – A cóż – powtórzył mi – nie chcesz mi powiedzieć czy dobrze spałeś? – Bardzo dobrze – odpowiedziałem – jestem jeszcze strudzony, ale to przejdzie. – Oh! zapewne, i nie ci złego nie będzie. – Ale wydajesz mi się bardzo wesoły mój stryju. – Nie tylko wesoły moje dziecię, ale zachwycony! Powiadam ci, jestem zachwycony!… przybyliśmy nareszcie… – Do celu naszej wyprawy? – Nie, ale do końca tego nieskończonego morza. Wracamy znowu do drogi lądowej i teraz już naprawdę zagłębimy się we wnętrzności ziemi. – Mój stryju, pozwól mi się o coś zapytać. – Słucham cię Axelu. – A jakże będzie z powrotem? – Z powrotem? Ah, ty myślisz o powrocie, kiedyśmy jeszcze na miejsce nie przybyli? – Nie myślę o powrocie, lecz radbym wiedzieć jak on się kiedyś dopełni. – Najprostszym w świecie sposobem. Gdy przybędziemy do środka kuli ziemskiej, to albo znajdziemy nową drogę do wyjścia na powierzchnię, albo też wrócimy sobie tą samą, która tu przybyliśmy – boć myślę że ta się nie zamknęła za nami. – W takim razie potrzeba wyreperować naszą tratwę. – Koniecznie. – Ale czy nam wystarczy zapasów żywności, na dokonanie tych wszystkich wielkich zamiarów? – Bezwątpienia. Jestem pewny, że Hans ocalił cały nasz zapas… chodźmy się o tem przekonać. Wyszliśmy z groty wystawionej na przeciąg wiatrów. Nadzieja z obawą straszną, miotały mą duszą. Nie byłem pewny, czy burza oszczędziła nasze zapasy żywności; pragnąłem tego i lękałem się zarazem. Przybywszy na brzeg, ujrzeliśmy Hansa zajętego porządkowaniem mnóstwa bezładnie rozrzuconych przedmiotów. Stryj uścisnął mu rękę z uczuciem żywej wdzięczności. Człowiek ten, którego poświęceniu nie wyrówna nic na świecie, pracował gdyśmy spoczywali – i z narażeniem własnego życia uratował najszacowniejsze przedmioty. Przy tem wszystkiem i tak dość znaczne ponieśliśmy straty, przepadła naprzykład cała broń nasza, lecz bez tej jeszcze obejść się mogliśmy. Cały zapas prochu ocalał, pomimo że podczas burzy mógł uledz eksplozyi. – Ha! – rzekł profesor wesoło – kiedy nie mamy broni, to nie będziemy mieli żadnego obowiązku polowania. – Mniejsza o polowanie, ale narzędzia? – Oto jest manometr, najpotrzebniejszy ze wszystkich i za który oddałbym inne. Mając go w ręku, mogę obliczyć głębokość, a przeto i wiedzieć kiedy dojdziemy do środka ziemi. Bez tego szacownego narzędzia, moglibyśmy się zapędzić po za środek szukany i wyjść aż gdzieś przez antypody. Wesołość ta, dziką mi się wydała. – A busola? – spytałem. – Jest, patrz tam na tej skale, nic nie uszkodzona, równie jak chronometr i termometr. Ah! ten nasz przewodnik, to człowiek prawdziwie nieoceniony! Rzeczywiście, przyznać to trzeba było. Z narzędzi nic prawie nie brakło; a co do innych bagaży, spostrzegłem na piasku tu i ówdzie porozkładane sznury, drabiny, oskardy, łopaty i t. d. – A żywność nasza? – spytałem. – Ale, ale, zobaczymy co tam słychać z żywnością. Skrzynki z zapasami spiżarnianemi stały w zupełnym porządku i nic z nich nie brakowało, tak że w sucharach, mięsie solonem i rybach zasuszonych, mieliśmy jeszcze zapas na cztery przynajmniej miesiące wystarczający. – Cztery miesiące! – zawołał profesor – mamy czas dokończyć naszej podróży i powrócić z niej; a nawet jeszcze z resztek pozostanie tyle, że będę miał czem ufetować moich kolegów z Johannaeum. Powinienem się był już dawno przyzwyczaić do temperamentu mego stryja, a jednak przyznam że zadziwiał mnie ciągle ten człowiek. – Teraz – rzekł – po tak długich i obfitych deszczach, możemy odświeżyć nasz zapas wody, a przeto już i o pragnienie jesteśmy spokojni. Co zaś do tratwy, tę każę naprawić Hansowi. choć zdaje mi się że nie będzie nam już potrzebna. – Jak to rozumiesz stryju? – Jestto moja tajemnica, kochany Axelu. Sądzę, że nie wrócimy tą drogą, którą tu doszliśmy. Patrzałem na profesora z niedowierzaniem, zapytując sam siebie, czy nie zwaryował czasem ten biedny zagorzalec. A jednak on sam nie domyślał się, że mówi prawdę. – Chodźmy na śniadanie – rzekł profesor. Poszedłem za nim na wyniosły przylądek, gdzie na posiłek podano nam trochę mięsa zasuszonego, sucharów i herbaty; dla mnie stanowiło to wspaniałą ucztę, albowiem głód, świeże powietrze i wzruszenia przebyte, dawny we umie rozbudziły apetyt. Podczas śniadania zapytałem stryja, gdzie jesteśmy w tej chwili, i dodałem: – To zdaje mi się nie łatwem do obliczenia. – Do obliczenia, prawda, a nawet niepodobne prawie, bo przez te trzy dni burzy nie mogłem notować szybkości i kierunku tratwy; możemy jednak przez przypuszczenie chociaż dojść… – Rzeczywiście; ostatnie nasze oberwacye robione były na wyspie geyseru… – Na wyspie Axel, mój chłopcze. Nie odmawiaj zaszczytu ochrzczenia twem imieniem pierwszej wyspy, jaką odkryliśmy wewnątrz ziemi. – Niech i tak będzie. Do wyspy tedy Axel, przebyliśmy około dwóchset siedmdziesięciu mil morskich i byliśmy w odległości przeszło sześciuset mil od Islandyi. – Dobrze więc! od tego punktu liczmy cztery dni burzy, w czasie których szybkość naszej żeglugi musiała wynosić co najmniej ośmdziesiąt mil na dobę. – I ja tak sądzę; doliczyćby zatem wypadało mil trzysta. – Tak jest, i wtedy morze Lidenbrock miałoby sześćset mil przestrzeni od jednego brzegu do drugiego, coby wyrównało prawie szerokości morza Śródziemnego. – Jeśli notabene tylko wszerz ciągle płynęliśmy. – Tak się zdaje. – I rzecz dziwna – dodałem – że jeśli mnie rachunek mój nie myli, to w tej chwili mamy właśnie nad głową toż samo morze Śródziemne. – Czy być może? – Tak jest, bo znajdujemy się o dziewięćset mil od Reikjawiku. – To piękny kawałek drogi! nieprawdaż mój chłopcze? Lecz co do owego twierdzenia, że jesteśmy teraz pod morzem Sródziemnem, a nie pod Turcyą lub Atlantykiem, to wtedy tylko być to może, jeżeli kierunek nasz nie został zmieniony. – Nie, wiatr zdawał się być ciągle jednostajny, i sądzę, że brzeg ten musi leżeć na południo-wschód od portu Graüben. – Łatwo się o tem przekonać będzie można za pomocą busoli To mówiąc profesor udał się ku skale, na której były ustawione narzędzia. Był bardzo wesoły, podskakiwał idąc, zacierał ręce jak student jaki. Poszedłem za nim rozciekawiony; profesor wziął busolę, postawił ją pionowo i zaczął obserwować igiełkę; po krótkiej oscylacyi, zatrzymała się stale pod wpływem magnetycznym. Stryj patrzył z zadziwieniem, potem przetarł oczy i znowu patrzył; nareszcie zwrócił się do mnie w osłupieniu prawie. – Co to jest – zapytałem. Dał mi znak, abym spojrzał na busolę. Krzyknąłem pomimowolnie. Igiełka wskazywała północ, tam gdzie mniemaliśmy że jest południe. Zwrócona była ku płaszczyźnie, a nie ku morzu! Poruszyłem narzędzie, obejrzałem je dokładnie – było w stanie zupełnie dobrym. Jakkolwiek usiłowałem nastawić igiełkę w inną stronę, zawsze ona uporczywie wracała do pierwotnego, a tak niespodziewanego dla nas kierunku. Bez najmniejszej przeto wątpliwości, podczas burzy, wiatr, czego my niedostrzegliśmy, zmienił nagle kierunek i poniósł tratwę napowrót ku brzegom, które stryj sądził że opuszcza na zawsze.